Mission à Paris !
by NiggyKun
Summary: Le regard d'Allen se pose souvent sur Lavi ces derniers temps... Et, Komui décide d'envoyer les deux bonhommes à Paris pour une mission (serait-ce pour les éloigner de Lenalee ?) Au programme, bastons contre de l'akuma et de la romance yaoi (Laven). Une mission traitant les disparitions et comportements étranges à Paris qui ne va pas être si simple que ça...
1. Prologue

Première fic' que je poste ici :D.

Tout d'abord, -Man et ses personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino et je ne les possède pas (je peux lui emprunter Lavi, si elle veut, il sera mieux SPOIL que chez les Noah SPOIL x)...).

Je tiens aussi à dire que cette fic' se situe à peu près après l'épisode de l'Arche et que c'est un Laven :D

ENJOY!

 **Mission à Paris**  
 _PROLOGUE_

Lavi Bookman Junior était un beau jeune homme. Tout juste majeur, ses cheveux roux flamboyaient et son oeil d'émeraude étincelait de malice. Borgne depuis déjà son plus jeune âge, il avait préféré un cache-oeil de pirate aux traditionnels eye-patch.

Dans son uniforme d'exorciste, il avait quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendait irrésistible... que ce soit la première ou la dernière des tenues qu'il eut à porter à l'Ordre, il le portait bien. Johnny y était grandement pour quelque chose, mais il faut dire que l'apprenti Bookman était bien bâti : mince sans pour autant être squelletique, il était grand. Son visage était toujours illuminé d'un beau sourire, et sa voix * suave le faisait fondre... Oui, Lavi était un bel homme, et parmi les plus appréciés de l'Ordre.

\- ... Allen ? Tu me fixes en bavant depuis vingt minutes, tu sais ! Tu fais peuuuur !

Le rouquin agitait sa main devant lui, son visage face au sien. Il riait légèrement, amusé par le comportement du blandinet sans pour autant le comprendre.

Malgré tout, Allen rosit et se confondit en excuses. Il reprit sa fourchette et entama sa dixième assiette.

* Je parle bien de la voix de Lavi dans le premier anime, hein x) parce que dans Hallow, c'est un massacre T ^ T


	2. Chapitre 1

Yooo ! Désolée de mettre longtemps à poster, la terminale est assez dure :D.

Merci aux deux personnes qui ont reviewés le prologue, je vais vous répondre et je vous remercie pour vos reviews :3

\- **addaline** : Je suis heureuse si le début de ma fic' te plaît ^.^ ! Après, ce n'était que le prologue et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :D Je suis une grande fan du Laven, j'ai lu de multiples fics sur ce couple et je ne m'en lasse décidément jamais ! Il est vrai qu'Hallow a apporté beaucoup de changements dans -Man x)... bon, j'ai parlé de la voix de Lavi, mais on pourrait relever Bookman qui s'est mis à faire des UV, Miranda qui ne ressemble plus du tout à Miranda, Bookman qui fume (j'ai pas l'impression qu'avant il fumait, mais je peux me tromper x)), et il y a aussi une histoire avec le bras d'Allen il me semble x). Bon, après, graphiquement ils ont fait du bon boulot alors je vais pas trop leur en vouloir non plus (j'ai chialé la dernière fois où on voyait Yuu et Alma ensemble T ^ T) et il est vrai que c'est pratique comme résumé ^^ ça m'a permis de comprendre qui était réellement Apocryphos x). D'ailleurs, bientôt le futur scan ! Il est censé sortir ce mois-ci .  
Je crois que j'ai parlé autant que toi, tiens x) mais c'était cool et j'espère que si tu continues à me lire, la suite te plaira tout autant ! ^^

\- **ShayLyss** : L'ancien doubleur avait une voix si... ! Je vais parfois regarder des épisodes du premier anime juste pour entendre sa voix, c'est pour dire x)...

 _Petit rappel, hein, -Man ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Katsura Hoshino :3_

 _GOOOO pour la suite !_

* * *

 **Mission à Paris**  
 _CHAPITRE 1_

\- Lavi, Allen ! Mon grand frère aimerait vous voir !

Lenalee Lee était une jeune et serviable exorciste, amie des deux jeunes hommes. Elle approchait, souriant comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux poussaient peu à peu et sa coupe à la garçonne devenait plus féminine ; elle portait un uniforme semblable à ceux des garçons, si l'on exceptait sa jupe affriolante (D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant que Komui lui laisse porter ça...).

Lavi sourit à la jeune femme, qu'il considérait comme une petite soeur. Il se leva, ayant fini son repas depuis bien longtemps, souleva son plateau d'une main. Allen, quant à lui, salua Lenalee, finit rapidement les quelques assiettes qu'il restait et empila tout cela, avant de se lever et de porter son plateau. Ils remercièrent Lenalee en choeur et rendirent la vaisselle sale à Jerry, après l'avoir félicité pour ce bon repas.

 _-Laven-Laven-Laven-_

\- Tu penses qu'il nous veut quoi ?  
\- Hm... peut-être qu'il va tester sa nouvelle invention sogrenue sur nous ?  
\- Ah, ça, hors de question ! Surtout si c'est un Komulin !

Lavi éclata d'un rire léger : la vie au QG n'était pas de tout repos, au contraire !Surtout avec Komui, leur Grand Intendant... Imaginez un chef qui ne fait rien si ce n'est inventer des robots et des potions plus étranges les uns que les autres, et qui vous menace de mort lorsque vous regardez sa petite soeur... Vous voyez le personnage, non ?  
... Cependant, sans Komui Lee, l'Ordre Noir serait bien ennuyeux !

 _-Laven-Laven-Laven-_

\- Vous vouliez nous voir ?

Allen Walker restait très poli envers le Grand Intendant. D'une part car le blandinet ne manquait de respect à personne - à part à Bakanda, évidemment - et aussi car il valait mieux être en bon terme avec Komui Lee : il représentait un certain danger, vous l'avez bien compris...

\- C'est toujours autant le bordel, ici ! Un peu de rangement s'impose, non ?

Lavi, par contre, était fidèle à lui-même. Il parlait avec beaucoup d'insolence et adoptait une position décontractée. Son seul oeil reflétait un malice et beaucoup de provocation. En fait, il n'avait pas peur de ce que pourrait lui faire Komui avant d'y être exposé, tout comme il ne craignait pas la lame aiguisée de Mugen avant de l'avoir contre son cou.

\- Hm ! fit simplement Komui, accompagnant cela d'un regard significatif à l'égard du rouquin. Vous partez en mission. Tous les deux. A Paris.  
\- Ooooh, belle ville que cela !

Le Bookman en Lavi venait d'apparaître : il avait soif de connaissance et la capitale française possédait quelques merveilles à ajouter à son éventail de savoir...

\- La mission est très simple, et je pense qu'elle sera relativement rapide : vous allez à Paris pour enquêter sur des disparitions. Il pourrait s'agir d'Akumas. Parmi certains disparus, il y en a qui reviennent mais ils ne sont plus du tout pareils... On ne sait pas combien ils pourraient être, mais votre mission est d'en exterminer le plus possible et d'éviter que les disparitions ne continuent !  
C'était clair. Très clair, en fait. Limpide, même. Lavi et Allen iraient à Paris, pour débarrasser la ville de potentiels Akumas et pour éviter que les continuelles disparitions ne se poursuivent... mais pour combien de temps ? Et vu le sérieux du Grand Intendant, était-ce réellement si simple ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée, je ne suis vraiment pas très rapide x)... Désolée pour la courtesse de ce chapitre :/

\- **SnowKillWhite** : Merci pour ta review :). J'espère que ma fic te plaira, c'est vrai qu'on a du mal à trouver du contenu français ici x)... Par rapport à Hallow, j'en reste aussi au premier anime, mais cela a permis un bon résumé sur l'arc Alma Karma ;). J'espère que ceux qui ont découverts -Man avec Hallow vont avoir la curiosité de lire le manga/regarder le premier anime ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire x).

 _-Man et ses personnages appartient à Hoshino :)_

* * *

 **Mission à Paris !**  
 _CHAPITRE 2_

Le sifflet du train retentit dans la gare parisienne, bondée. Allen ouvrit ses yeux gris et brumeux, se leva. Lavi l'attendait, portant leurs deux valises. Le pauvre blandinet ne se doutait pas que son visage avait été la toile expérimentale d'un Bookman Junior ennuyé, mais il ne tarderait pas !

Ils descendirent tous deux, et observèrent la foule. Les femmes étaient habillées à la mode du moment, et les hommes semblaient tous stricts : les deux exorcistes sortaient du lot, comme à leur habitude ! La ville semblait animée, ce qui rendait Allen nerveux. Un combat pourrait générer beaucoup de blessés avec cette population... et leur but était de protéger la ville et ses habitants...

\- Allen, tu rêves encore ? Pourtant tu as pas mal dormi, dans le train !

La voix enchanteresse de son coéquipier et meilleur ami le ramena sur terre. Il lui fit un large sourire pour le rassurer, et sortit un plan de la poche de son manteau. La Congrégation leur avait réservé une chambre dans un hôtel, mais le tout était encore de trouver l'hôtel !

 _-Laven-Laven-Laven-_

Le théâtre était ensanglanté. La scène se confondait avec les rideaux rouges et le public gisait, le regard éteint. Certains s'étaient évaporés, ne laissant d'eux que leurs vêtements ; les autres semblaient être des poupées de chiffons.

Pourtant, sur la scène, les acteurs faisaient leur révérence. Ils regagnèrent les coulisses sans se préoccuper du public ensanglanté ; l'un d'eux s'agaçait tout haut contre le sang qui adhérait à son costume.

Et lorsque le silence régna enfin, des pas résonnèrent. S'arrêtèrent. Une silhouette se dessina, grande ombre projetée sur les murs tâchés de sang. C'était un homme replet portant un haut-de-forme, faisant tourner un parapluie. Son rire s'éleva tandis qu'il regardait le massacre :

\- La représentation sera bientôt parfaite ! Il ne manque plus que nos chers exorcistes pour les rôles principaux...

Il tenait deux photos, de personnes que l'on connaissait bien : la première montrait un adolescent à la tignasse blanche, paisiblement endormi dans un wagon de train. Sur l'autre, il y avait un roux à l'œil malicieux, préparant une nouvelle farce.

 _-Laven-Laven-Laven-_

\- Grand Intendant... Lenalee va se marier !

\- QUOIIII ?!

Komui Lee sortit de sa stupeur dans un bond. Il vit le visage de Reever Wenhamm, cerné de fatigue, comme à son habitude. Il comprit la fausseté de la nouvelle et reprit son sérieux, pour faire face à Howard Link.

\- Vous avez envoyé Allen Walker en mission. Sans moi.

Link était censé se charger de la surveillance d'Allen Walker, qui était suspecté d'être un traître. Non pas que Komui l'ait oublié : ce strict jeune homme ne ferait que gâcher son plan génial...

\- Oh, voyons ! Ce n'est qu'une petite mission, vous savez ? Puis il y a Lavi, avec lui ! C'est l'apprenti Bookman, il se chargera de le surveiller !

Komui n'était pas très doué pour inventer des excuses, mais bon... il fallait bien convaincre le chien de garde de Luberrier.

\- C'est à moi de le surveiller, reprit Link. C'est ma mission, et vous le savez très bien. Bon, dites-moi où ils sont. Vous voudriez éviter les ennuis, non ?

Link jouait sa carte la plus puissante : il pourrait rapporter à Luberrier tout ce que faisait Komui, ce qui angoissait le scientifique fou. Il fallait maintenant choisir entre son plan merveilleux et la sûreté de son poste...


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée, je suis peu active :3. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre :/

\- **SnowKillWhite** : Merci encore pour ta review :3 (et merci encore plus d'avoir apprécié le précédent chapitre !). Luberrier me passe en travers de la gorge à cause de ses actions : je n'apprécie pas du touuut ce qu'il a fait endurer à Lenalee (même si j'aime pas ce perso x)) et il ressemble beaucoup trop à Hitler à mon goût XD. Mais, il faut admettre qu'avec Link il a une sorte de fibre paternel quelque peu étrange ^^'. Pour ce qui est de Link, c'est vrai que je ne l'appréciais pas trop au début mais en sachant son histoire et maintenant qu'il s'est un peu déridé, il me plaît plus :3. Bon, ce Link là est bien le fidèle chien de Luberrier mais je ferais au mieux avec ça ^^  
Hallow est excellent en tant que résumé avant de se remettre dans le bain x) ! J'ai été moi aussi trèèès choquée par le changement de Miranda : elle a la même personnalité soit, mais... mais où sont ses cheveux noirs de jais, ses yeux cernés d'un maquillage noir ? . cette Miranda me manque beaucoup !

\- **Caliste** : Désolée pour cela :3 je les écris à l'instinct généralement, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne sont pas très longs . je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour cela :3

 _-Man et ses personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino, que je le veuille ou non x)._

* * *

 **Mission à Paris !**  
 _CHAPITRE 3_

Lavi et Allen arpentaient les rues de Paris à la recherche de leur hôtel. Les deux exorcistes s'extasiaient devant les tenues chics des dames et des hommes, et regardaient chaque affiche collée sur le mur. Le théâtre était très apprécié ici et le rouquin, ayant lu pas mal de pièces pour sa culture générale, connaissait certains titres.

\- ... Lavi, c'est une drôle d'affiche, non ?

Allen pointait du doigt une publicité pour une pièce de théâtre. Elle se déroulait au théâtre du Palais-Royal en fin de soirée pendant une durée indéterminée ; se dégageait de l'illustration un drôle de sentiment. La couleur dominante était le rouge sang, comme s'il y avait eu un massacre. Les personnages représentés avaient une peau vampirique qui leur rappela celle de Krory et on ne voyait pas leurs yeux. Leurs visages étaient tous tournés vers les deux exorcistes et il semblait à Lavi que chacune de ses figures peintes possédaient un sourire pervers.

Le titre était plus étrange encore : " Le Comte et l'Ordre ". En y regardant mieux, le personnage central - possédant un embonpoint conséquent - ressemblait beaucoup au Comte Millénaire. Et c'est seulement en suivant le regard de celui-ci, qui allait vers le bas, qu'ils virent deux autres figures, de dos : l'une était de taille moyenne, vêtue de noir. Sa chevelure blanche ressortait. L'autre était plutôt grand et habillé en noir comme son comparse. Il avait des cheveux roux et flamboyants...

\- ... exactement comme moi ! pensa tout haut Lavi, qui ne cachait pas sa surprise.

\- C'est bizarre ! De plus, selon les infos de Komui, ces gens ont tous disparu après être allé à ce théâtre, non ? Tu penses que c'est lié ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une plaisanterie du Comte ou bien s'il s'agit d'un indice, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il savait pour notre venue. On devrait appeler Komui pour lui en parler, dès qu'on sera à l'hôtel !

 _-Laven-Laven-Laven-_

Link s'installa avec le trouveur l'escortant dans un wagon désert. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, silencieux.

Il pensait à sa mission et à ses responsabilités. Et si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose en rapport avec le Quatorzième à Walker ? Soit, le Bookman Junior était là. Mais celui-ci devenait beaucoup trop émotif à l'égard du blandin et ne réagirait jamais correctement... Voilà pourquoi c'était SA mission. Il se devait d'être ni trop proche, ni trop éloigné de Walker. Il fallait faire preuve d'une neutralité totale et ignorer la personne bienveillante qu'il pouvait voir chez l'adolescent, pour n'accomplir que son travail.

C'est sur ce rappel que le train poussa son grand coup de sifflet et démarra dans un bruit assourdissant. Link détourna son regard du paysage et sortit de son veston un livre de poche, qu'il se mit à lire. Plus tard, il irait au wagon restaurant pour voir s'il y avait des pâtisseries.

 _-Laven-Laven-Laven-_

Road, sa peau blanche sans aucuns stigmates, lissait sa robe par ennui. Elle portait une tenue d'enfant sage suite à un caprice de Sheryl, et celle-ci lui semblait bien trop fade. Ses collants rayés et ses jupes boules lui manquaient terriblement ! Elle montrait bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas par une moue.

Tykki l'accompagnait, dans un chic costard. Il rêvait de pouvoir en desserrer ou voire même retirer la cravate : ce que ça pouvait être strict ! Son humble haut de forme reposé sur ses cheveux bouclés, qu'il avait attaché en queue de cheval.

Ils étaient tous deux au théâtre pour accompagner le Comte qui tardait en essayages. Aujourd'hui, ils assisteraient à leur première représentation de la pièce massacre de celui-ci. Chaque acteur était un akuma niveau 2. Road avait accepté juste parce qu'Allen était un des invités d'honneur, et qu'il y aurait aussi le Bookman Junior : jouer avec lui avait été plaisant, vraiment !

Quant à Tykki, il était le chaperon désigné de Road - ordre de Sheryl - et pouvoir revoir Allen Walker l'intéressait. Chacun y trouvait ses avantages...

 _-Laven-Laven-Laven-_

Komui Lee soupirait pour la énième fois. Son plan... il était gâché maintenant ! D'accord, il risquait son poste à refuser d'envoyer Link à Allen, mais quand même ! C'était pourtant le moment idéal de mettre Allen et Lavi ensemble et ainsi barrer deux noms de sa liste anti-dragueurs. La seule solution, à présent, c'était un philtre d'amour ! Oh, mais quelle bonne idée, tiens !


End file.
